As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional perambulator 9 includes a frame assembly 1, a seat 2 and a backrest 3 installed into an upper part of the frame assembly 1, and a (storage) basket 4 and a plurality of wheels 5 provided within a lower part of the frame assembly 1. Therein, the seat 2 can be adapted for an infant (toddler and small child) to sit upright, recline or lie thereon depending on the angle relative to the seat 2 adjusted. The basket 4 is allowed to store the articles for the infant or bought in the supermarket.
However, the storage basket 4 installed in the above-mentioned conventional perambulator 9 is too close to the seat 2 or the backrest 3 adjusted for the infant to recline or lie on, which results in the inconvenience about putting the articles into and taking the articles from the basket 3 or disturbing the infant in the conventional perambulator 9. Especially, The crying and annoying of the infant after being waked from deeply sleeping extremely perplex the infant's parents.